


I Wasn't Ready

by BAD268



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Pietro and the reader's children come back in time to stop Pietro's death.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 17
Collections: Share The Love





	I Wasn't Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel/X-Men  
> Requested: Entry for @thisismysecrethappyplace’s Share The Love Bingo. Square Filled: Future Child Comes Back. Also, entry for @geekandbooknerd’s 1k Celebration with “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye.”  
> Warnings:

You have always lived in Sokovia. Your parents died in an apartment fire when you were nine. You were taken in by Hydra along with two other children a little older than you. They were also in the apartment during the fire. You learned their names were Wanda and Pietro later. When you arrived at the Hydra base, you were all separated into different rooms to be tested.

You were sitting in a chair when a doctor came in and injected you with two liquids, a blue one and a black one. Your eyes started to hurt, so you blinked your eyes rapidly. You did not know what was in the injections, but something caused you to become unconscious.

As the years went by, you continuously trained with Wanda and Pietro. Your powers allowed you to run at superspeed, and you were bulletproof. Eventually, your feelings for Pietro grew, and his increased, too. Behind the backs of the Hydra workers, you had been sleeping in Pietro’s room rather than your own as it was lonely, and it was the only alone time you two could have.

Recently, you had been planning an escape. You hated not being able to go outside, and you hated not being able to be with Pietro more. Thankfully, you didn’t have to risk your life when the Avengers came to destroy the base. You were, however, used as a human shield to protect the leader. You stared at Ironman as he pointed his blaster at the two of you. You motioned with your eyes that you would dive and for him to shoot. He nodded, so you stomped your foot down and ducked as Ironman shot the leader. The next thing you remembered was not Ironman but Pietro holding you and carrying you around the base.

“We are safe now, Princesa,” he whispered into your hair when he stopped by the back room. “Wanda found someone who will help us and keep us safe. We can be together, Princesa.”

“Finally,” you smiled as you brought his face down to your height and met your lips with his. It wasn’t your first kiss, but the meaning behind it made the kiss seem so much more passionate.

“Come, you two,” Wanda said in your heads. You pulled away first with a light laugh at Pietro’s pout.

“Don’t worry. There’ll be more of those now that we’re free.” You grabbed his hand before leading him into the back room where Wanda was standing with a large robot.

“Don’t fret. This is Ultron. He is going to help us,” Wanda reassured.

A few weeks later, you were going with Wanda, Pietro, and Ultron to make the “perfect soldier,” as Ultron put it, with the mind stone. The four of you walked into the room where Dr. Cho was mixing chemicals. She looked over at you, but before she could say anything, Ultron had knocked her out. Ultron started the replicator, and Pietro was on watch while Wanda was looking at Ultron. I looked at her and asked what was wrong in my head. She looked over at me and told me to get Pietro.

I walked over to him and said, “Wanda thinks something is wrong.” We got over to Wanda to hear the last of her rant towards Ultron.

“I looked in your head and saw annihilation. You said we wouldn’t be used to kill anymore. You’re lying to us.”

You looked over at Ultron to see him shooting daggers at Wanda. He didn’t deny it, so Pietro grabbed you two and ran you away from the building. He stopped after a few minutes to give you a break.

“Let‘s go to Stark Tower,” I told him. Both of them looked at you skeptically. “They might be able to help us.”

This is where you are now. You are on a floating city fighting against multiple robots with the avengers. You were walking around the city trying to find anyone stuck in buildings.

“This is where they were? This place is trash.” Someone in the building to your left said. You approached the door as the other person spoke.

“Yeah, I remember Aunt Wanda telling us about this.” The one with a higher voice said. You walked into the room.

“Where are your parents? Are they already on the ship?” You kneeled down to their height. It was a boy and a girl around the age of 7. One had silver hair and the other had (Y/H/C) with silver streaks. They both had green eyes, but the boy had one grey eye. They looked at you confused. The girl looked at you before her eyes widened and she gasped, looking at her brother.

“They aren’t on the ship. They’re here.,” the girl says.

“One is in front of us.,” the boy mumbles.

“What do you mean?” You could interpret what they were saying, but you wanted reassurance.

“You’re going to think we’re lying, but we’re from the future. We are from one timeline and we want to make sure our timeline works out. In order for that to happen, you’ll need to save dad. He’s going to protect Uncle Clint from getting shot, and he’ll die unless you save him. If you save him, he lives, and he will propose. We’ll be in your future, but you need to save dad,” The girl explains. You were at a loss for words that Pietro is expected to die, and your future children somehow came back in time for you to help them.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help him. Now you two, get home before future me finds out you went back in time,” you faked discipline. You and the kids laughed before a yellow portal appeared behind the children. They said to hurry before they jumped back into the portal, and it disappeared.

You took off running to find Clint. You heard in your earpiece that everyone except Clint, Pietro, Wanda and yourself were not on the ship. Wanda was fighting the last of the robots while Clint said he was getting a young boy to the ship. You saw Clint running and a line of guns over a pile. You heard Pietro running behind you, so you grabbed onto him to act as a human shield. When the guns ran out of ammunition, Clint, the boy, Pietro and you all ran to the ship. Wanda said to go without her; she would get a lift from Vision. You all collapsed on the chairs, but Pietro looked over at you with enough appreciation to last a lifetime.

“How did you know they would shoot?” He asked.

“I was told you would need a shield by a couple of people,” you smirked. “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye.”

“Well, I never want to say goodbye to you either, Princesa. Wanda helped me plan this. I hope I don’t mess up too badly,” Pietro started. Everyone else on the shuttle seemed to fade, and it was just the two of you. “(Y/N), you are my Princesa. I have loved you since I met you. Wanda told me not to be too sappy when doing this, so I'm going to cut to the chase.” You remembered your talk with your future children, and they said he would propose after saving him. You didn’t expect him to ask you this soon. “(Y/N) (L/N), will you marry me?”

“Of course, Pietro Maximoff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
